Fall of the Hero
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Finn does a deed. This deed harms Finn's mental state and he does something. Find out what :D Rated T for Tragedy and Suicidal mentions.
1. Fall of the Hero

**Alright, I decided to the story that some people have wanted. This is the relationship between Marceline and Finn before the Vampire Hunter comes. I hope you guys enjoy the story that I have created. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. **

* * *

A burst of fire, a shower of flame, a rain of sparks. A blood red sword erupts from the chest of Flame Princess. A cry of pain and death emits from the throat of the girl. The flame dampens, and she falls to the ground dead. Behind the girl stands a teen, five-foot-six, toned and well fed. Black jeans, black leather jacket, and a white hat are seen on the male. Anger and sadness visible on his face and eyes, he pulls the sword from the girl and walks away towards his house.

Entering the house, his dog hugs him tightly as the tears begin to fall from the human. He just sobs into the dogs shoulders, broken and defeated, emotions swirling in his mind.

"It's ok Finn. You had to do what was necessary. She was evil and was out to destroy Ooo. I know you loved her, but heroes must sacrifice love in order to continue being a hero." Finn pushes his dog off and walks off. "Maybe, I don't want to be a hero anymore." With that final sentence, he climbs the ladder, collapses on his bed, and sleeps soundly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musty, old, brown. A duffel bag is being filled with clothing, food and toiletries. The teen hides the bag under his bed, and climbs out the window, to take a walk in the moonlit night. Taking a trip to a waterfall that drips into a river, he stares at the water, thinking to himself.

_No longer shall I stay here. No longer am I a hero. Betrayal, agony, heartbreak. I can no longer handle being a hero. Good bye Jake... PB... Marcie... Bmo... Good bye everyone..._

Leaving the lake, he travels home leaving a note on his bed. He grabs the bag and heads out of the tree house, making his journey through the Ice Kingdom, into the unknown...

~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rises and shines throughout the old tree house. It's warm rays waking the magical dog from his slumber, a small trail of saliva running from the left side of his mouth. He grunts sleepily and begins to walk downstairs. Stretching to the kitchen, the dog begins to make coffee and bacon pancakes. The overwhelming, delicious odor traveling throughout the tree house. He waits for his younger, adopted brother to wake up.

A hour passes and the dog stretches up to the bedroom. "Hey Finn! Wake up b-" He notices the bed is empty and grabs the note.

_"Sorry Jake for not telling you in person, but I cannot stay with you anymore. I am off to travel on my own. I am no longer the hero of Ooo. I am now just Finn. I am sorry, but after the fiasco with Flame Princess, I just can't handle life anymore as a hero. Please forgive me, but tell the gang that I am gone. I have food, water, toiletries and clothing. I will be fine. I took my sword with me and some Cyclops tears. I wish you luck._

_ Sincerely_

_ ~Finn._

Eyes widened, the dog bounds out of the house towards Princess Bubble gum's castle. Stretching to her balcony, he smacks into her and falls to the ground. Rubbing his head, he helps the princess to her feet. "Princess! Finn ran away! He left last night. He doesn't want to be a hero anymore. He killed his own girlfriend for being a hero and he doesn't want to be a hero anymore cause of it! We got to find him!" The Princess slaps the dog out of it. "Its Finn, Jake. He is going to be fine on his own. Don't be so worried. If Finn wants to leave, that's his choice. Its not like he was dragged away. Let Finn cool off."

The dog nods towards the Princess, and makes his way to the cave near the Ice Kingdom. He opens the door to see Marceline strumming her bass. "Oh, hello Jake. Where's Finn?" Jake grabs a apple and devours it. "He left the area. He said he no longer wants to be a hero and is traveling on his own." Marceline looks at Jake. "Do you think its odd that our hero, left the area right after the death of his girlfriend? Did he take his sword?" Jake raises a brow. "Yes he did and no I do not find it odd. What are you getting at Marceline." Marceline slaps her head. "He might be trying to suicide you dumb dog."

"There is no way Finn would do that! He loves us too much! Maybe he just wants to be on his own and stay away from us. I mean being a hero has taken a toll on his mental health!" Marceline nods and continues strumming. "Alright Jake." Jake leaves and returns to his cave.

Marceline floats upstairs to her bedroom to take a shower when she notices a letter in the trash bin. She unfolds the paper airplane and begins to read.

_"Hello Marceline, I hope this letter found its way to you. I didn't tell Jake as I know he would freak, but I am sure you would understand. I don't want to live any longer with the pain. It is too much. My mind is throbbing and I can no longer think without wanting to cry and kill everyone. I am going to kill myself eventually but I just want to see the world. Please, look after Jake."_

_ Thanks,_

_ Finn._

Marceline's eyes go wide and she floats downstairs. She grabs a small backpack with apples, red wine and some medical supplies. She grabs her Bass-axe, puts on her hat and flies out.

_Finn... Please.. Don't hurt yourself!_

* * *

**It is rated T for now, but it might be rated M for the future. I dont know if ill do another chapter tommorow, but most likely I will. I hope you guys enjoy my story. :) **

**I might include some songs in here, but ill have to do my review on my current songs on my Mp3/youtube page.**

**On another note. If you guys notice any misspells, please tell me and point them out. I will correct them swiftly. Thank you**

**Sauronbaine.. AWAY!**


	2. The Forest of Serenity

**Alright. Here is chapter two, and this is a songfic! I am not going to reveal the band or the song, as I want you guys to guess. If you guys dont guess by tommorow afternoon, then I will have to say it myself. ;) I Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A month passes since Finn's disappearance and Marceline keeps searching for Finn. She's past the Ice Kingdom, and the Desert of Emotional Destruction. She flies to the ground and begins to walk through the Forest of Serenity. She notices footprints belonging to someone about Finns stature.

She begins to follow and finds her self falling down a hole. This hole turns into a slide and she enjoys every moment as she lands in a cave. Voices are heard... Ominous voices.

"Finn the hero is gone from the Candy Kingdom?" Says a unrecognized voice. "Yes... he has left the area. It seems the hero killed his girlfriend and now he is emotionally breaking down." Says a familiar voice. Marceline begins to approach closer, and notices Ash talking with a witch. "So wizard. What do you want to do with Finn? Do we kill him?" Ash shakes his head. "We don't need to deal with that chump. He is in the forest of Serenity but he is probably going to just hide out from now on. Stupid chump. Then Marceline is all mine!" "Ash, you can have Marceline, as long as I can use my potion making freely without any trouble. That means make sure Finn stays away from the Candy Kingdom." Ash nods and walks away.

Marceline floats out of the cave through the hole, and begins to search for Finn again. She happens upon a large cloud of steam covering a large area of the forest. The sunlight making the white steam sparkle, showering the area in different colors of light. She flies through the steam, and begins to hear a guitar playing softly. She approaches closer and notices the white hat, black jeans and black jacket on a small tree. She climbs a larger tree and looks down. In the hot water, she notices Finn, nude with a handmade guitar. Finn keeps strumming his guitar and his voice is heard.

"Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own"

"Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
For one last time

And then I'll let the  
Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

On my own

On my own

On my own

On my own"

A guitar solo is heard...

"Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

On my own"

Marceline notices a small tear flowing down his cheek as he swims over to the shore. He places the guitar on the edge, and he floats back to the middle of the spring. He shuts his eye as the sun becomes to disappear, and stars begin to appear. He begins to sleep in the peaceful forest, his worrys washing away in the steam.

Marceline takes off her sunhat and floats down towards Finn. She begins to scan the teen before her. _'When did he get so... toned?' _she looks at his chest, tons of scars running down. His hair turned black, but still long. _'Finn has grown up. He is no longer that little man. Hes... cute... Wait... Finn cute? Why did I say that...? Cmon Marceline, you are not falling for Finn. He may be grown up, he may be strong, muscular... handsome...' _Marceline begins to day dream for a moment, but shakes her self awake. _'Cmon Marceline. Snap out of it! He may be your hero, but cmon. You can't be falling for him... wait.. My hero...? Maybe I am falling for Finn. He is alot better then Ash... He does have alot in common with me... Maybe Finn would be a great king to have at my side...' _Marceline begins to get naked and she wades into the water. She floats next to Finn and lays there with him... Thinking about tommorow...

* * *

In the bushes nearby, Ash is watching Marceline and Finn, his anger boiling inside of him. _'Stupid chump. Taking my mar-mar!" _With that thought he unsheaths a dagger, and begin to creep towards the pair. He stands over Finn and raises the blade. Like a snake striking, Finn's hand shoots up and grabs Ash by the throat. Marceline splashes awake and notices Finn staring up at Ash. With rage in Finn's eyes, Finn begins to choke Ash, a snarl on his lips. Finn doesnt notice the vampire girl behind him as he begins to wade towards the shore with Ash in his grip.

"I despise you pathetic wizard. Trying to kill me in my sleep?! You are a coward." Finn's grip tightens, and a snap is heard. Ash's neck is broken and Finn tosses the vermin into the forest, letting the forest bears take their meal. He turns towards the spring and stops as he notices Marceline in the water, staring at him.

"Hey, hero." Finn blinks and grabs a leaf. He covers his groin and stares at the vampire. "h-h-hey Marceline. What are you doing here?" The Vampire smiles at the stuttering human. "You really think I wouldn't come adventure with you? You wanted to see the world, and I wanted to come with. It sounded like fun!" Finn blinks for a few seconds then opens his mouth to speak but keeps quiet. "I also don't want you to kill yourself..." Finn sighs and looks down. "It is hard for me to live with the fact I killed Flame Princess. It hurts inside... Its been about a month since ive been aroudn the Candy Kingdom.. but it still hurts when I think about it, though since ive been in the Forest of Serenity, it has been very peaceful."

Marceline smiles. "Well, im glad that you are still alive hero. So, you guitar now? I heard you sing..." Finn nods and looks at the ground. "Yea... It is a song that I wrote about the darkness that overwhelmed me after the incident with Flame Princess... but ive been getting over it." Finn smiles then frowns remembering Ash. "So.. I suppose you saw the incident with Ash...?" Marceline nods then grins a toothy grin. "Of course I did hero.. and im surprised you killed him... It isnt like you." Finn rolls his eyes and removes the leaf from his groin, and dives into the water. He surfaces and stares at Marcelines face. "I have changed Marceline. I am not a bright emotion man. I have grown up and Ash has ticked me off enough that he deserved death, but lets get off the subject of him. The sun is going to rise soon, and I want to get going. I still want to explore this land. I think there is one last place that I want to go."

Finn pulls out a map, and points at a waterfall. "It is the Waterfall of Love and Lust. It runs into the Lake of Happiness." Marceline nods but in the back of her mind, she worries about her feelings, and the destination. They both exit the water and get dressed as Marceline grips his hand and flies to a cave that leads to the waterfall and lake...

* * *

**Alright well I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. This is my first true romance fic that im goign to right, and im nervous :(**

**I havent written a true romance fic so... its kind of.. intimidating lol**

**Well enjoy.**

**edit: Wow.. it seems like people are enjoying my writing style and thoughts o.o. Maybe me writing more fics after this one wont be so bad... ^.^**

**edit #2:**

**It has come to my attention that I killed Ash, whom is immortal. Well his dagger is new. He no longer has his flower wand(Seriously flowers?! lol). He has a magical dagger. he sold his immortality and his flower wand to the witch to obtain a special dagger. I do apologize for the confusion, but now its settled. Tommorow I will most likely have another chapter for you all.**


	3. The Vampire and her weakness

**Ok, this is the long awaited chapter I think people are looking for. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dim, cold, damp. The pair traverse through the tunnel, enjoying the walk. Finn refused a ride from Marceline so he can continue his own journey. Marceline floats lazily and bored behind Finn, thinking to herself.

_'He has a nice butt' _Marceline continues to stare at Finns booty, who is unaware that he is being checked out. Finn keeps his pace up as the tunnels exit comes into view. He sprints ahead and begins to take in the sight. Flowers line the large field on each side of the path. Roses, Tulips, Daises. Red, blue, green, purple, black, yellow. Flowers of so many colors. He bends down and picks up a black Rose, a purple Daisy and a red Tulip.

He walks over to Marceline and puts the Rose in her hair on the left of her head, the Tulip on the right, and the Daisy in Finn's pocket. "For you Marceline, for keeping me company." Finn turns around and begins to walk through the meadow enjoying the smells. Marceline blushes as Finn puts the flowers on her and begins to float behind him again.

"Double bubble, boiling troubles!" A ominous chant is heard through the air. "A little why-wolf skin, giant toad toenail and flower wand!" Another sentence is heard. Finn races ahead and notices a witch and her cauldron, steam rising from the cauldron. "Now... where the hell did I put that stuffed teddy bear... grrrr... I need it to raise the Lich!" Finn dashes ahead climbing a tree. He eyes the witch who is frantically searching for a teddy bear, when Finn spots Hambo on a shelf. The Witch looks up and sees the teddy bear and reaches for it. Finn drops from the tree and grabs the teddy bear. He swings the sword into the Witches temple, the blunt side of the blade knocking her out.

Marceline during the fiasco is munching on red apples, seeing as she hasn't ate since she found Finn. Finn puts Hambo into his pack, unaware that it IS Hambo. He walks over to Marceline and grabs a apple for himself. "Lets go Marceline. I hear the Waterfall of Love and Lust! I hear its just absolutely gorgeous!" Marceline nods and floats with the Hero who seems to be thinking to himself.

_'Why did Marceline come all this way...? Surely its not that she likes me... right? I mean it has to be a mind game... This is Marceline! Mind games are her specialty! She is probably along for the ride because she likes to travel. I mean I guess I like her... a lot... but it can never happen. I am just that little kid to her...'_

"Hey, Hero?" Finn snaps out of his trance and looks up at the vampire. "Yes Marceline?" Marceline smiles and kisses the cheek of the hero who blushes. "That's for killing Ash. Also what are you thinking about?" Finn blinks for a bit. "Oh, its nothing. Just thinking about the trip." Marceline nods and continues the quiet journey to the waterfall.

The roar of water crashing into another body of water is heard, and Finn rushes ahead. Standing on the ledge is a small waterfall, about fifteen feet of a drop. The water sparkles against the setting sun which paints the sky with a magnificent orange hue. The sun finally begins to set as the Moon and the stars shine. Marceline takes off her sun hat and flies around the area as Finn lays on his stomach, next to the waterfall. He smiles and looks down at the beautiful lake and waterfall. He gets naked and sets himself in the waterfalls edge and jumps off. He screams in joy as he collides into the water. He swims towards the lake enjoying the cool feeling of the water.

Marceline smiles at the hero and jumps into the water with him. Finn grabs Marceline's leg and dunks her as he swims away with a large grin. He steps out of the water and puts on some leaf shorts. He opens his duffel bag and begins to set up camp. One large sleeping bag, one large pillow, and matches. He walks through the forest nearby and picks up some firewood. Once he gathers the large amount of firewood, he begins to make a pattern with them. In the shape of Jake, he lights the wood making a awesome fire that roars.

Marceline keeps swimming in the water, her thoughts beginning to cloud her mind. _'Does he like me? Should I ask? He must like me. I mean I am the Vampire Queen! I am awesome! Right? Hmmm.. Maybe I should kiss him... maybe feel him up. Actions speak louder then words... He has to like me. I mean how dare he not! I am the closest thing to human anyway. What can Princess Bubblegum do for him that I couldn't?! I can get physical too! Maybe he doesn't like me... I am not a goody two shoes science nerd... UGH I hate her! Finn will be mine tonight. I am taking him Bubblegum!' _

Finn opens a bag of marshmallows and opens a large can of his Red Wine and pours it into a bowl. He dips the whole bag of marshmallows into the red wine and smiles as it begins to soak up the liquid. As the red wine disappears, Marceline pops up behind the Hero and sits down on the log next to him. Finn scoots a bit away to let her have room and Marceline frowns. He hands her the bowl of red wine marshmallows and pops some into his mouth. She begins to devour the delicious desert, sucking the red from the fluffy pillow food. "Hey Marceline? I am going to stay in this area for a while. This place is absolutely gorgeous!" Marceline smiles. "Yes... It is very pretty." Finn yawns and opens his sleeping bag. He opens his duffel bag and Marceline notices her Hambo. Finn climbs into his bag and snuggles the teddy bear. "Finn! That's Hambo!" Finn looks up at her, then down at the teddy bear and hands it to her. "Oh. Well I got it from a witch that tried to raise the Lich with it. You can have it. It is yours after all." Marceline grabs Finn and hugs him.

Finn smiles at the Vampire Queen and hugs her back. Marceline looks up at Finns face and smashes her lips onto his. Finns eyes shoot wide open at this, and begins to kiss her back. He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck, and they make out next to the fire. They pull apart, a small trail of saliva coming from their lips.

Marceline blushes and looks down at the fire. "Sorry Finn. I like you a lot and when you got Hambo.. my emotions overwhelmed me." Finn smiles and blushes. "Hey, don't be sorry. I kissed you back. I like you too." Marceline smiles and sucks another marshmallow. Finn climbs into his sleeping bag and opens it up. "Want to come in, my Queen?" Marceline floats into the bag and curls up next the human boy and lays her head on his chest. They look at the stars and begin to drift into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed the ride. The song from the other fic was Disturbed - Darkness.**

**Alright, I am the only one working on this fic, so please please help me out if you notice any spelling mistakes or something I need to correct. Thanks :)**

**There is more chapters ahead and more fluff ;) **

**2-3 more chapters are left in this story. maybe even more ;D**

**oh and on another note. I do have plans for at least one more story. possible 2 in all.**

**Basically think of a quintology or w.e**

**4 storys :P**

**I did my first story which will be the third in the line.**

**My current story is second.**

**so: **

**1. Fall of the hero.**

**2. TBA (My plan for this is just fluff and possibly drama dealing with Bubblegum. -shrug- Probally will be short)**

**3. Marcelines past, The God of Storms and the Vampire Hunter**

**4. TBA(Tho this is where Finn will be turned into a vampire. ;) Thats the only information)**


	4. Love, The Reuniting and Drama Bomb

**Here is another chapter! :) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Warm, fuzzy, delicious. Finn wakes up to see that Marceline is still asleep, her head on his chest, her midnight hair billowing around him and her. He smiles and begins to stroke her hair, letting her wake up to his soothing touch. She looks up into his face and smiles a toothy grin. "Hey hero." Finn unzips the bag and kisses her forehead. "Hey Marceline. Did you enjoy your sleep?" Marceline floats out of the bag and sucks on a red apple. "Of course I did hero. I slept with you and Hambo. I haven't been happier in a long time." Finn smiles happily and begins to get dressed in a new pair of clothing that looks exactly like the rest of his attire while Marceline puts on her t-shirt, pants, red boots and her sun hat.

Finn cleans up the camp site and hands his sleeping bag and food in a tree. He begins to take a hike through the forest trail to enjoy the sights. Marceline floats behind him with a huge smile on her face. She floats closer, smacks his butt and begins to float away faster as Finn sprints at her. _'Oh Glob. He has gotten stronger and faster' _Marceline's eyes go wide as Finn tackles her into another meadow of flowers. He lays gently on top of her as Marceline wraps her arms around his neck. He leans in and plants a kiss on her lips. Marceline's tongue darts into his mouth, exploring the wondrous cavern. Finn lays on top of her, closing his eyes, letting her tongue enjoy his mouth. Her tongue retracts as Finn pulls off and gets off of her. Marceline smiles and floats up.

"Let's go home Marceline. I think I have seen enough of the world, and now that I am with you, I can finally live my life." Marceline blushes and lifts him up into her arms. Like a bride, Marceline flies Finn towards the Candy Kingdom, whom enjoys the ride. Finn leans up and smells Marceline. _'Strawberries? Jeez... Marceline loves her red. I wonder... would Marceline like to feed on me sometime? I mean if she can control herself during... hmm. I will ask when we arrive at the tree house.' _

The couple arrives at the tree house while Jake is inside with Lady Rainicorn, snuggling on the couch, watching BMO play a chick flick. Marceline and Finn gag then smile as they both know what to do next. Marceline puts Finn up in his room, and turns invisible herself.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... JAAAAAAAAAAAKE. I HAVE COME FOR YOUR BLOOOOOD." Jake yelps and hides inside of his girlfriends folds. "M-M-M-Marceline...? W-What is going on here...?" Marceline flies a bit closer down as Finn begins to climb along the ceiling. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaake. I have come for your soooooooooooooooooul!" Jake hides as he hears a male voice. "H-h-Hunson? Marceline?!" Jake leaps up out of his girlfriend and runs towards the open door. The door slams shut and locks as Jake turns around. Finn jumps down from the ceiling and Marceline turns visible as they both put on a super scary face. "BOOGALOOGA!" Jake screams his scream song and dives into his girlfriend. Marceline and Finn smirk then laughs heartedly. Lady Rainicorn giggles at her boyfriend who pops his head out. "That is not funny! Marceline you are a bad influence on Finn... Finn?!" Jake leaps out of his girlfriend and hugs his bro. "Finn! Welcome back bro!" He squeezes the human who begins to choke. "Bro.. Let me go. You're killing me over here." Jake releases the boy and smiles. "Sorry man! I have missed you!" Finn smiles and hugs the yellow dog. "I have missed you too."

Finn, Jake, Marceline and Lady Rainicorn are all drinking their own respective drinks and are chatting away. "So Finn, what happened out there?" Finn looks over at Marceline and blushes. "Oh, well I went out there to explore the land and kill myself" Jake opens his mouth to interject. "BUT, I met a girl. She kept me from killing myself..." Jake looks at his bro and smiles happily. "Who is it?! Bubblegum?! Wildberry princess?!" Finn shakes his head. "Is it Hotdog Princess? I heard she has a thing for you!" Marceline rolls her eyes, floats down next to Finn, turns his head and plants a kiss on his lips. Finn and Marceline share a long kiss together as Jake's mouth just stretches open as Lady smiles. They part and look at Jake. "HER?!" Jake begins to mumble incoherently. "Jake... Come on. Marceline is awesome. I know that you like her as a friend now." Jake just keeps staring at Finn. "But she is a Vampire! It is too dangerous!" Finn shakes his head and holds his brother by his shoulders. "Jake. I love Marceline and she loves me. She is a radical dame who likes to jam with us. If she wanted to hurt me, she would have already, plus give me some credit. I can defeat Marceline easily!" Marceline looks at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Oh is that so Hero?" Finn stands up and faces Marceline with crossed arms. "Of course! I am Finn!" Marceline tackles Finn onto the ground and they begin to wrestle on the floor. Finn on top, then on bottom, Marceline on the side, on top, on bottom, in the air. The two just fight.

Jake and Lady look at each other, then at the pair and smile. "Alright Finn. I give you my blessing." Marceline smiles and uses that moment and pins Finn on the ground. Her knees on his arms and he butt on his stomach. "I win Hero as usual." Marceline smiles her toothy grin and floats off of Finn. "That is not fair Marcie! You cheated!" Marceline laughs and floats around him. "Who ever said I had to play fair?" Marceline grins and places a kiss on his cheek. Finn blushes and looks at Jake. "Thanks man for understanding. We mean a lot to each other." Jake nods and smiles. "Hey, I am glad she is there for you." Jake snaps and remember something. "I am sorry Finn, but Lady Rainicorn moved into the tree house earlier when you were gone. I am sorry bro." Marceline smiles and floats behind the hero, with her arms around his neck. "He can move in with me." She smiles a devious grin at Jake. "You stay away from that! He is too innocent for that Marceline!" He shakes a finger in her face. She rolls her eyes and ignore the comment. "Hey hero, I am going to head back to my place to fix it up for you. Just meet me at my place with your belongings." Finn nods and heads upstairs to back. Jake follows and helps him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Marceline's house~~~~~~~~

Marceline enters her home and turns on a light. Just as she entered she is hit in the head with a object and is knocked out. She is dragged out of her home and somewhere else...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the tree house~~~~~~~~

Finn grabs the couple suitcases, hugs his brother and lady, and walks out of the house. He gets on a boat near Marceline's cave and rows over. "Marceline I'm here!" No answer. He opens the front door and notices several burn marks all over the house. He bends down and notices some blood and drops his bags. A snarl comes over his face as he begins to growl. "FLAME KIIIIIIING!"

* * *

**Alright, chapter 4 is finished. I have 1-2 more chapters left for this story :D hehehe. I hope you guys enjoyed this one ;)**

**Now, I have decided to change my plans. **

**This will be a trilogy with a Christmas One Shot at the end running off this story. **

**It will go as followed:**

**Fall of the Hero**

**Marcelines past, The God of Storms, and the Vampire Hunter.**

**Third story(TBA)**

**Christmas One Shot(TBA)**

**IF you notice any errors, dont hesitate to point it out. If its minor ill probally ignore it, but if its major ill go and fix it. Thanks :)**

**Edit: Jeezus... 850 views in 4 chapters?! :O 200 views per chapter. I feel special :3**

**Anyways, tommorow you will get another chapter. I could do 2 chapters today... but.. I dont think I should let you greedy gusses get 2 chapters today ;)**


	5. The Fire Extinquisher and the Bad Boy

**Alright, here is the next chapter to this story. Read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fire. Anger. Destruction. Finn growls a animalistic sound. "FLAME KIIIIIIING!" Finn dashes back to the tree house and begins to prepare himself for battle. He fills fifty balloons with water, and attaches them all to a leather belt. He puts the belt across his chest and puts his red sword on his back. He digs through Jake's junk and grabs a old shield. Leather back, leather grip and a titanium front. He puts the shield on his back and sprints towards the Fire Kingdom.

Finn arrives at the well guarded entrance to the Fire Kingdom. Hiding on the mountain, Finn begins to crawl forward, ducking every so often to avoid being seen. He leaps and throws five water balloons at the 5 guards, each pelting and splashing the other, all disappearing into nothing. Finn walks through the gate and uses his shield as he is blasted with several fireballs. Guards charge and Finn unsheathes his sword and begins to fight. Block, parry, slash, hack, shield bash. Guard after guard perishes under Finn's brutal attacks. He grabs three water balloons and tosses them into the remaining guards blasting fireballs at him. With a grin he enters through the second gate, the castle dead ahead. A large amount of guards are waiting.

_'Fifty... one hundred guards. Oh glob, this might be the end.'_ Finn shakes his head from the thoughts and charges into the mass of guards. He presses a button on his belt, and forty balloons eject from the belt, spraying the guards around him, many of them dead on impact, several injured. Only half of the guards remain and Finn swings his sword in an circle and cuts twenty in half. He throws the circular shield like a Frisbee and twenty more perish. Finn is stabbed in the shoulder by a spear. "GRAAAAAH!" Finn removes the spear and then removes the head of the guard, slaughtering the rest. He looks at all the injured and roars. He cuts each and every soldier down in blood lust.

He finally reaches the castle and climbs the walls. He enters the main room, and douses the flame on the platform above the Flame King. He puts the remaining three water balloons on the platform. He unscrews each leg and uses a rope to keep the platform hanging. "For the association with the death of my daughter, we hereby sentence Marceline, the Vampire Queen, to death. She will die by Guillotine." The Flame King waves at his guards who bring out a groggy Marceline, who forces her to her knees. They tie her down to the machine, and places her head in the hole. Finn leaps off the window as they pull the lever. Finn throws the shield in between Marceline and the blade, and stops the blade as Marceline shuts her eyes, a tear flowing down her cheek. _WANG!_ The blade connects with the metal shield, sparks flying. The Flame King looks up and notices Finn falling through the air with his sword, cutting each guard in half. Cutting the ropes, he pulls Marceline out and kicks the shield from under the blade. The blade slices down and Finn grabs his shield.

"YOU!" Flame King roars and throws a large fireball at the couple. Finn blocks the blast and throws his shield at the rope above the Flame King. Water Balloons pelt the Flame King who roars in pain and falls to his knees. Finn approaches the kneeling king and swings. With a clean cut, the Flame Kings head is removed. The guards and the son of the king come out and notice their kings head on the ground. They look at Finn and kneel.

"You have killed our King. You are now in command." Finn shakes his head and places the ground on the son. "Be a better leader then this bastard." Finn grabs Marceline, places her on his shoulders and runs out of the Kingdom.

Finn and the weakened Marceline arrive at their home. Finn places her upon her bed and looks at her. "Thanks, hero" Finn smiles and pets her hair. "You would do the same for me." He kisses her bottom lip softly for a moment and pulls back. He grabs his sword and places his wrist above her mouth. "I want you to take some of my blood." Marceline looks up at Finn and shakes her head no. "I cannot do that Finn. You mean too much for me to harm." Finn smiles and kisses her forehead. "Marceline. I love you and I want you to have my blood. I know that human tastes delicious. I wouldn't let you go insane with blood lust either like I did at the Fire Kingdom. I just want you to enjoy my blood and regain your strength." Marceline just stares into Finn's eyes and sees he's serious. Marceline grips Finn's wrist and places it near her fangs. She looks back up at him who nods and lays down on his stomach next to her. She kisses his wrist softly and brushes her fangs against him. With a quick movement, she pierces his flesh and the blood flows. She begins to drink and enjoy his taste as Finn groans in ecstasy. Finn's face begins to lose color as Marceline just devours the blood. Finn tries to push Marceline off of him, but she ignores the human and keeps drinking. "M-m-Marceline. Please..." Marceline releases Finn and looks at him. "Sorry Hero." Finn nods weakly and passes out on her bed.

Marceline sits next to her Finn, and begins to caress his cheek, who wakes up five minutes later. A smile flashes across his face. "Told you I tasted good." He chuckles and sits up. "Hey, hero. Thanks." Finn nods and kisses her bite marks which forces a moan to escape her lips. Finn chuckles and hugs Marceline. "Marceline...? What are we going to do about your father?" Marceline looks at Finn and shrugs. "Who knows. We could go see him I suppose." Finn stands up and draws a smiley face on the wall. He douses it with bug milk and speaks: "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Marcelines father appears in the doorway and stares down at Marceline. "Hello Marceline. How are you doing today?" Marceine stares at her father. "I am fine dad. I just wan-" Marcelines father stares down at Finn interupting Marceline. "Why is this.. human boy still alive? I was sure you would have sucked his blood out already." Finn glares at Hunson who begins to suck out Finn's soul. Finn winds his hand back and decks Hunson in the mouth. "Shut up."

Marcelines father is punches into the wall and looks at Marceline then Finn. Marceline floats in front of Finn and places her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down Finn. Let me talk to him." Finn nods and stares at Hunson with anger. "Marceline, what are you doing with him?" Marceline blows some hair out of her eyes. "He is my boyfriend dad." Hunson is taken aback and looks between Finn and Marceline. "Why...?" is all he could say. "Because I love him dad. He is a rad guy. He is brave, strong, courteous, and he beat boxes." Hunson looks at Finn then Marceline. "Alright, I suppose I will let you date him. He does seem a bit different since we last met. A lot more evil..." Marceline smiles and hugs her father who vanishes back into the night-o-sphere.

"Well.. That didnt go as badly as I thougt it would hero." Finn smiles and kisses Marceline for a moment who pulls back. "What was with the punch anyway? Were you asking for a death sentence?" Finn smirks and shakes his head. "I was just tired of his attitude. He needed a good bop in the mouth." Marceline smiles at her hero, grabs him and shoves him into her embrace. She crashes her lips onto his, and shoves her tongue into his mouth. She explores his mouth, her hands exploring his body. Her hand reaches into his pants and plays with him. She pulls back from the kiss and tosses Finn onto her bed. "Well, since you are a bad boy, I think its time for you to be punished." Marceline grins and rips his clothes off and pounces on him...

* * *

**That is the end of this story. There will be at least two more stories in this series. **

**1 chapter story and then a one shot. :)**


	6. Authors Note

**Alrighty, Well I decided that since you guys have been very nice to me, with reviews and that I am very popular..**

**I have decided to make the final peice of the series a chapter story instead of a one shot :D**

**It will be:**

**1. Fall of the Hero**

**2. The Blood King Rises**

**3. Marcelines past, The God of Storms, and the Vampire Hunter**

**4. Christmas time in Ooo .(Alot of things will happen -wink-)**

**4 storys in this series! :D**


End file.
